Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat G
The Third Wars Heat G was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Competing Robots Bulldog Breed *Team Members: Tony Somerfield, Chris Butler, Toni Bond *Weight: 78.7kg *Dimensions: 0.62 x 1.67 x 0.82m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: 2 x Circular Saws *Notes: Can pull a car + passengers Robopig *Team Members: Dean Peters, Andrew Forrester, Daniel Forrester *Weight: 78.4 Kg *Dimensions: 0.50 x 0.90 x 0.68m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 4 x 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Ram lifting spike *Notes: Cost £1250 Kater Killer *Team Members: Keith Williams, Geoff Hill *Weight: 75.2kg *Dimensions: 0.59 x 0.89 x 0.72m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Ram *Notes: Body shell is aluminium Napalm *Team Members: David Crosby, Clare Greenaway, Vikki Allgood *Weight: 82.6kg *Dimensions: 0.78 x 1.80 x 0.97kg *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 2 x Electric Drive Motors *Weapons: Twin Spikes *Notes: Cost £5000! Henry *Team Members: Tom Moye, Leon Moye, Melanie Moye *Weight: 80.2kg *Dimensions: 0.64 x 1.14 x 0.68m *Clearance: 0.05m *Power: 2 x Hydraulic Motors *Weapons: Spikes on the front *Notes: Cost £1000 Haardvark *Team Members: Owen Barwick, Steve Farley, Mike Evans *Weight: 80.2kg *Dimensions: 0.62 x 1.67 x 0.82m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 2 x 175w Scooter Motors *Weapons: Hardened steel lifting forks *Notes: Cost £1648.19 Orac's Revenge *Team Members: Peter Reynolds, Barry Davis, Pete Stanmore *Weight: 74.3kg *Dimensions: 0.69 x 1.02 x 0.86m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 3 x EMD Golf Trolley Motors *Weapons: Axe + Interchangable Weapons *Notes: Shell is 4mm thick dural Steg-O-Saw-Us *Team Members: Dan King, Peter Rowe, Rob Heasman *Weight:78.1kg *Dimensions: 0.50 x 1.20 x 0.71m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 2 x 750watt Electric Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic lifting tail *Notes: Cost £1500 Round 1 Bulldog Breed vs Robopig Bulldog Breed didn't move at the start of the battle; when it did, Robopig pushed it backwards towards the arena wall. Bulldog Breed stopped again and Robopig pushed it into Shunt, who axed the top. Bulldog Breed got away, but was pushed back in. The House Robots closed in for the kill. :Winner: Robopig Kater Killer vs Napalm Kater Killer tried to push Napalm, but couldn't grip properly. Napalm pushed back and nearly pushed Kater Killer into the pit. Napalm's spikes were clearly not potent enough to cause damage. It went to the judges and Napalm was declared the winner. :Winner: Napalm Henry vs Haardvark Haardvark was by far the aggressor early on. Henry's front spike got wedged on the arena floor; Matilda set it free. Haardvark brought its Dead Metal-esque saw arm into play, causing a bit of damage to the top of Henry. Henry got away again. It looked like this would go to the judges, but then, with only a few seconds left, Haardvark stopped and Henry won by default. :Winner: Henry Orac's Revenge vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Orac's Revenge was first to move, but Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it into the wall. The axe didn't seem to be causing damage, so Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it against the wall again. Orac's Revenge recovered, only to have Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it into the pit. The House Robots came in and caused damage to Orac's Revenge, even though it was already out. :Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Round 2 Henry vs Steg-O-Saw-Us Henry didn't move at the start of the fight; it finally got going, but drove into Sgt Bash's CPZ. Henry escaped, but then drove into Shunt's CPZ and got its spike impaled on the arena wall. Shunt slammed its axe through Henry's top, but Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it into the arena wall. Sgt Bash came in and cut Henry's side with his claw, before Dead Metal sliced the back with his claw. :Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Robopig vs Napalm Robopig was on top early on, driving Napalm across the floor, into Shunt. Napalm escaped; Robopig tried to force it back in, but got the axe from Shunt itself. Robopig got away, but then drove up the front of Napalm and got stuck on its hind wheels with it;s front sticking into the air. It wobbled wearily around a bit before falling over onto its back. Killalot came in and pushed itonto the flame pit, catching fire himself! :Winner: Napalm Round 3 Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Napalm Napalm started slowly, allowing Steg-O-Saw-Us to slam it into Shunt (twice). Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it a bit more, causing one of the Napalm logos to fall out the bottom. Napalm then got underneath Steg-O-Saw-Us and forced it into the arena wall. The House Robots broke the two robots up, allowing Steg-O-Saw-Us to slam Napalm into the side again. Napalm's armour began to come off, flapping around on the front. Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it into Killalot, who stuck his lance into Napalm. It got away, but Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed it again. Napalm got away agin, but its front was crumpled. It went to the judges, who unanimously gave Steg-O-Saw-Us the win. :Heat Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Category:The Third Wars